The Dance of Death
by Sir Aldaron and Lady Blue
Summary: When a rich women get bored , many lives are took. Rated M for violence , blood , gore , mention of suicide , psychopaths characters and dark backgrounds .
1. Allegro Rovinare

The Dance of Death

Chapter 1: Allegro Rovinare

It was a few years ago, there were a lot of people with no relation between them - young, teens, middle aged, women and men. No exceptions were made.

"This life is so dull and boring," a rich woman thought, "Why not play a game? Yes, a fun and entertaining game."

And so, my story begins.

I awoke in a small grey room. I saw a screen and an expensive looking English style dress with a masquerade mask. The screen opened and a feminine voice spoke, "Welcome to my survival game! You were chosen, Sheep. Now please wear the outfit I prepared for you and advance to the ballroom."

I did not understand what was happening, so I just followed the voices' orders and slipped the black and white dress on, putting the mask on my face. I totally looked like a gothic Cinderella.

When I arrived in the room there were already six other people there; two girls and four guys. The taller girl came to me and presented herself as Tristin, while the second didn't move from the chair she was sitting on. Tristin was dressed in a purple Japanese kimono, and was holding a naginata in her hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see one of the boys standing there. "You don't have your weapon?" he asked. My eyebrows came together as I frowned and said "A weapon?". A raven haired man stood and sauntered over, "Yeah... a weapon for the game." He crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed. My puzzled expression surely gave me away and he sighed, "Go take one from the chest in front of the door then."

I walked back to the door but I couldn't go out; a giant blade had started to swing and I didn't want my head chopped off. I had to resign myself to accept one of the daggers the raven haired man extended to me. "Thank you," I said but he smirked, "Don't thank me yet, I might enjoy myself even more if I kill you." I was shocked... kill? What had the voice meant by survival game? This is way over or so I thought, but it was only the beginning.

End of Act 1


	2. Presto Cacciagione

Chapter 2: Presto Cacciagione

I believe we waited about half an hour in a deep silence. Curious and Raven, as I decided to call them, started to look anxious. Tristin was swinging her naginata around with sharp and graceful movements. I hoped she would be an ally; nobody would want to fight her. Finally, the strange girl broke the silence, "Man, when are we getting started? I have homework to do and I don't wanna redo my semester because of a stupid game." I turned to look incredulously at her - she was caring for her school semester when we could die anytime?

Just then, as to give her an answer, a middle aged woman appeared at the entrance. "Greetings my name is Mako, and for tonight I will be your host. Now let me explain further. When you woke up, I asked you to wear the costume I had prepared. It seems that one of our gentlemen did not do what was asked and I will give punishment for this transgression later. For now, let me explain the 'roles' including 'sheep' and 'wolf'. I gave each of you one and it's pretty simple. The wolves need to work together and kill all the sheep. The sheep need to work together to survive the wolves. Only one rule - nobody tells any other their role, or the punishment will be grave. Here is an example of the punishment."

As she said these last words she took out her phone. A hole opened up right under the man that didn't wear the costume and he fell. Blood spilled everywhere and his head flew, landing right in front of my feet. I felt like puking, but Curious came and kicked the head away. "He is really dead huh? This is not a dream or a movie with super animations?" I smiled. I knew the answer. This is reality.

Then Mako opened her mouth again, "Oh my, I am sorry my dear. I didn't think his head would have gone your way. But well, now everybody understands. In a few minutes all of you will be sent into the Labyrinth. It's a fully automatic, dangerous arena. Traps and other little surprises everywhere, so watch your step. With a player out before it even started I will be in the game myself, but I will suffer a brainwash about everybody's roles. Now the goal is simple - find the foes and kill them. The people that survive seventy two hours, or three days, will be sent back to their lives. Food and water will be placed inside the Labyrinth randomly. Now please, all of you go choose one of the doors on the balcony, and go into the room. I will go change and take the brainwash."

With fear of the punishment hanging over us, we each chose a door and opened it.

End of Act 2


	3. Largo Freddare

Chapter 3 : Largo Freddare

-Some time ago-

"Mister? Mister! Mister Van! Hey ho, you there? "An angry teacher yells while shaking Ardivan's shoulder."You are in school, not in your bed!"

Hitting Ardivan's head with his teaching book, the professor makes him wake up. Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

He woke up screaming"Aaaaaaah! I will survive! No matter what! I will!"

Everybody in the class, who were looking at him already, froze in shock. Blinking his eyes, he remembered where he was and blushed.

Sighing heavily, the teacher said to Ardi "You should go see the psych after class."

-After Classes-

After class I went straight home, walking with Ardivan as usual. He seemed quite worried. I asked him if he was okay,

"I'm fine," he answered ,which, with him, meant he wasn't doing well.

"I'm your best friend Ardi, you know you can always talk to me." He looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"Not this time Ismira... I'm sorry." He ran to his house, leaving me behind.

End of Act 3


	4. Adagio Recitativo

Tristin p.o.v.

On the other side of the door was a small room , about 1meter by 1meter. I stepped in and stood in the center. An iron door quickly shut the room , and it started moving at high speed. It soon came to a stop , the door opening and the floor making me jump out.I fell on something smooth. Like too smooth , so I squished it. I opened my eyes. It was a leg. Human leg. With a small yelp I stood up and walked backward. And I hit something. Or someone. Are monster qualified as peoples ? I took my naginata and swiftly turned around , meeting the eyes , or rather the eye , of a blinked once , twice , then it swinged its masse at me , I dodged , then riposted with a lateral blow on his shoulder , quickly combo-ing with an High kick. Which was unnefective . Figured a kick wouldnt work on his hard skin. But I didnt want to finish has his meal , so I circled him, slashing his articulations whenever he gave an oppening. I was growing rather tired , so I aimed for his head and chopped it off. Thats whne his stomach opened itself and reavealed another head , while his neck growed tentacles. It was a true monster. Patiently , I empaled it and sectioned him in two . Bye-bye monster. Now , to go forward .. "Where do I go?"

Sorry this was so short for the wait , first time writing a battle scene , and I had to retype it 4 times , coz each time I lost it... Damn tablet ...Now I got a phone so yay me .Also , thanks to the Reviewers , Raters and Favers , Followers, you guys make me so happy


End file.
